1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sporting equipment and more particularly to baseball equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
From Little League to the major leagues, baseball prescribes rules regarding the physical requirements of pitching mounds. For example, a major-league pitching mound is 18 feet in diameter with a maximum height of 10 inches. In addition, major league rules prescribed that the mound has a level area and a sloped area. While the rules prescribed the physical dimensions of a pitching mound, from field to field, from bullpen to field, the implementation of a pitching mound varies. For instance, the height of the mound will vary, the prescribed slope will vary, etc.
In addition to varying implementations of a mound, during a game, the mound experiences degradation. For instance, the area immediately adjacent to the pitching rubber (where the pitcher drives) wears down creating holes. In addition, where the pitcher lands on the slope area creates holes. The holes in the drive area and/or in the sloped area caused the pitcher to make adjustments throughout a game.
In multiple use stadiums (e.g., for baseball and football), the pitching mound may be placed on a metal platform such that it is portable. When the stadium is used for baseball, the “portable” pitching mound is placed it is appropriate position on the field. When the stadium is used for football, the “portable” pitching mound is removed from the field.
In addition to the mound degrading during the course of a game, the batter's box undergoes a similar degradation. For instance, many batters like to “dig-in” by using their spikes to create holes for their feet. In addition, many batters like to obscure the batter's box lines to make it difficult to determine whether the batter is within the prescribed area for the batter's box.